entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Fire Luigigames/Lucky's Backstory (Unofficial character or thing)
This is for my main operative. If you want to know more about my operatives/OCs click here. This may get updated. Chapter 1 - The beginning Lucky was born in April 17, 1991 to a normal family in a hospital in New Jersey. Lucky lived a good urban life and attended school getting above average grades until tragedy struck. When he was twelve two robbers broke in and shot both of his parents dead. They found him and instead of shooting him, they gun bash him - which is how Lucky learn to gun bash people- and stole nearly everything from his home. When they left Lucky woke up and check his parents only to find them shot dead and bleeding a ton of blood. Lucky then call the cops in his town and they come to asses the situation. He was soon put into an adopted family, to which his step brother and parents bullied him relentlessly from attacking him with household items, to grounding him for reasons that Lucky doesn't even make but his step-sister never bullied him and try defending him. When he was 18 he left his adopted family, cut contact with them minus his step-sister and after reaching the age of 21 went to go to the military to learn how to fight and get revenge for his parents and he soon got into Steel Cove. Chapter 2 - The combat mercenary After being enrolled into Steel Cove and greeting the commander and his squad he started to train on guns. This goes on to pistols, to dual weilding pistols, to rifles, to sniper rifles - to which he had to practice at his home - and heavy weaponry like the M260 (Sawblade for you people). He was in the toppest rank of his team and was given some powerful stuff from his mates like exposives and a gernade launcher by a certain black man with an eye patch. This caused Lucky to work on engineering due to the giant explosives that there is. It was going good until a few years later. Soon there was someone that happened to stole some very expensive item that can damage a city and people were going around on who it was. Soon CCTV caught what seems to be Lucky taking it and stealing them. The person that did this made the CCTV only record and make it look like Lucky took them. Everyone, even Lucky, was shocked and many people vow to kill him but the commander decides to fire him. Most of his gifts and his outfit was taken away. The eye patch man knew who did it but there wasn't any evidence to prove him that he did it. Soon Lucky was in the streets and many people avoided him. He went to find another military to do but was told due to his actions he cannot join the military. That made Lucky livid and soon he made the assumption "If they think I am a criminal then I am one!" And soon his freelancing of crime starts. Chapter 3 - The criminal fighter Lucky soon did a stealth robbery on a bank on his hometown and soon did a loud robbery on a place in Georgia. Soon he was robbing banks and attacking government organization nearly everyday and his new outfit and guns support it. He was deemed a huge threat and many officers try killing him when they see him. This caused him to hide in the shadows when people see him. Some people were scared but soon realise Lucky has a nice heart to people feeling down, sure they may run but soon they get some extra cash. Soon banks, people homes, and others are all robbed and money is taken, no civillian or innocent worker is killed from him. This gotten other criminals to latch onto Lucky, to which he refused to help with others fearing that they may get killed or kill others that really didn't needed to be killed. Soon other criminals try to kill Lucky to which they get some lead in their brain. This then gets stuff to go far. One normal robbing night Lucky was hiding in the shadows in the night counting the money and checking if his guns were broken when his shirt gets shot, soon his head, arm and his legs get shot. He fell down starting to bleed heavily and was somehow alive and he looked up and someone kicked him in the head. A Halcyon operative was trying to kill this person. He then kept looking knowing he was about to die. He was about to be finished of when someone shot the person trying to kill him in the back with a shotgun. Lucky tried to look at who shot the killer when a person with a mask drops a medkit and runs away. Lucky look at the person hair, that looked like his step-sisters and thought "Did I got saved from my step-sister?" before he grabbed the medkit and heal himself to full working conditions. He soons robs a bank and gets contacted by someone to get a package from something. And the story of Entry Point begins for Lucky. Category:Blog posts